


The Secret children of the Princes

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Bill and Beast are brothers, Mention of Stan and Ford, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Servants, male pregancy, mention of Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Dipper is the lover of prince Bill who loves him dearly but Bill's council wants him to marry a princess, he's just a servant and with his sister's recent death. all reason to stay disappear even if he's still in love with Bill.Wirt is the lover of prince Lucifer better known as The Beast but due to a arrange marriage with a man 30 years his senior and a terrible reputation, he decided to leave alongside his childhood friend.The princes decided to make a declaration that until they find out what happened to Wirt and Dipper they will never marry.When they arrive at the Mystery shack both are surprised to find that they're pregnant.Will they be found or Will the princes never find they're lovers.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Wirt, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. They left us

Two boys look out a single-window, waiting for the clock in the hallway to strike midnight to make their escape. Both have different reasons to leave and growing up, they made a promise to never separate which they intended to keep. The clock ticked towards 12 and with a final strike, they quietly opened the door and scrambled towards the corridor. Leaving only notes to explain theirs disappears.

Dipper’s POV

Wirt and I run through the hallways, dodging paths that lead to guards. We head for the servant quarters. There's an exit unguarded there, we would know we worked there. We quietly walked through the kitchen, If anyone asks then we stayed behind preparing for breakfast. We scrambled towards the exit and out to the garden which Wirt can very easily navigate. 

The first section is a mixture of elmwood and pine trees which split off to many different paths luckily Wirt knows which path to follow. Bill gave me the nickname Pinetree after, After a minute of sprinting, we made it to the rose garden that surrounds a massive pond. In the moonlight, it sparkles beautifully, Wirt stops, he seems to be thinking about something perhaps he’s remembering a memory. When he was secretly dating, he would come back after his nightly romance with prince Lucifer better known as the Beast due to his dark features, dark clothing, quiet personality and a hard stare which scary’s everyone off. Wirt and the Beast do love each other, Bill always told me about the Beast gushing over Wirt. We don’t want to leave but it’s better for everyone.

Wirt won’t be forced into an arranged marriage and Bill will hopefully fall for a Princess which would be best for the kingdom and they’ll marry happily. Even if I don’t want them to be. And with Mabel, my sister's death, all my reasons to not leave before have disappeared.

He continues leading me past it to the fruit and veggies patches which we run through due to there being multi areas which we can see from here. Memories of Wirt, Mabel and me as we picked fruit and veggies came flooding back, they were much simpler times back then and also she was alive, I miss her so much. We make it through the large wooden gates and take one more look towards the direction of the beautiful white stone-castle with one of the most beautiful gardens and before either of us regret anything, I pull him along, exiting the gates. Leaving to our new destination. 

The Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill’s POV

“Well find them!!!” I scream in the guard’s faces, they bow and speedily exit the room. I sit there heartbroken, I can’t believe he left, I can’t believe Pinetree left me, all alone. 

I reread the letter for like the fourth time 

_ Dear Bill _

_ I’m sorry  _

_ But it’s better if I leave, I love you dearly but I’m just a distraction. I know that your council wants you to marry a princess or at least a high ranking noble but I’m not either of those things. More importantly, you need legitimate children to pass on the crown to and having them with a servant boy won’t do anything to help your reputation especially when it comes to possible marriages. _

_ I didn’t talk about it much but my sister's death has also hit hard and I don’t think I can continue to walk around this place without remembering her, it hurts too much. _

_ Wirt is going to force into an arranged marriage, because of a contract his father signed and that his mother, step-father and everyone else couldn’t break no matter who they got involved and it even worse due to it being a man 30 years his senior and known for bad behaviour and violence, Wirt explains more about it in his letter. _

_ I Love you and I hope you find all the happiness that you desire in the future.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Your Pinetree _

Stupid Pinetree, did he think I was going to marry a princess??? The people don’t care who I marry as long as I rule properly and improve their lives. All the other kingdoms hate my guts there not going to marry their daughters to me, though they won't attack me either.

Tears start streaming down my face. We belong together, I want to marry him, not some princess or high noble. I hear a tap on my door, I compose myself.

“ You may enter,” I say, Lucifer walks in. The poor guy looks a mess and more importantly heartbroken. Lucifer is my twin, he is a couple of minutes older than me, but when it came to the throne after our father's death he passed it down to me. We don’t look much alike but the smaller details prove were certainly brothers. 

“He left Bill”

“I know Lucifer, I know”

“ Why didn’t he tell me about the engagement?” he said not angrily just sadly.

“It seems that the engagement was continually cancelled due to his stepdad's intervention but the intervention wouldn’t have helped due to him being a servant and Wirt’s mother being from a very low family before she married Wirt’s father. It was also very messy, I talked to one of the lawyers about it and there was no reason to break the contract and with how important Wirt’s father was made it even worse for them. I don’t think that Wirt would know the full extent of the situation until the last minute, the wedding was going to occur two weeks from now and after that, he would never be able to see his family due to belonging to his husband and the distance. That probably pushed him over the edge causing him to leave.”

He just nodded his head looking down “what happened to yours?” he asked.

“Dipper didn’t have any other relatives besides his uncle Ford who died three years ago and Uncle Stan who died at five years ago and I reckon that his sister death has had a big impact on his decision” 

I looked down sadly, I should have talked to him and asked him how he felt. I did mention it once but he dismissed it. I should have checked up on him, asked him how he felt, I know how stubborn he is.

“Also he thought he was a distraction for me and that I need to marry a princess or noblewoman”. He nodded his head, “what are you going to do?” he asks.

“ what am I going to do?” I ask myself.

I know exactly what I’m going to do

“I’m going to make a royal declaration that until I know what happened to Dipper that I will not take a lover or a bride” I look at him “what do you think?”

“I’m going to do the same thing” he gives a half-hearted smile. Until he sees Wirt again I reckon I’ll never see him fully smile, not that he did much of that originally.

Please, Wirt, come back for my Brother and my Pinetree, please also come back.

I love you, Pinetree.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV 

We arrive at the Mystery Shack after a day's journey, Gravity Falls is the perfect place because it is in the country but no one acknowledges it much and the residences don’t follow the news so we don’t have to worry about people identifying us. 

The Mystery Shack is quite fancy and it seems to be going well business wises.

“Hey dudes,” says a voice from behind.

“Yes” responded Dipper “I’m Dipper and this is Wirt” he signalled to me. The man gave us a grin.

“Well welcome dudes, we recently knocked down the second floor and rebuilt it. Now the top level has two bedrooms, one bathroom and a lot of storage, you boys have got the whole top floor to yourselves. We have a house down the road.”

“Thank you,” I say, he waves it off and we follow him inside. 

“Can I ask?” says Dipper, Soos nods his head “why do you not live here?”

“We lived further down the road before we bought the place we never saw any need to move plus travellers sometimes work here to earn money so we think it would be nice for them to have a place to stay.” 

“Thank you,” I say 

“no problem” he responds

The shop is closed and as we enter, we see a woman at the counter.

“Dudes, this is my wife” Dipper shakes her hand “Melody this is Dipper and Wirt, Dipper and Wirt this is Melody” I shake her hand next and after some small talk we head up to the bedrooms. Upstairs there are five doors, the first two are closet storage areas. On the left side is a medium-sized bathroom on the right is a big room with a double-bed in the centre of the room over a window with a walking closet. Straight down the hall is another bedroom again with a walking closet and a double-bed at the corner of the room with a triangle window in the centre of the wall. We pick bedrooms with Dipper wanting the room with a triangle window so I got the other one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

We continued to work at the mystery shack for the next couple of weeks, I think that it’s been a month. We sweep up, dust, fix up stuff, stock the shelves, serve customers, cook food when it's our day on the roster. We sort of got into a pattern up until …

“Ugh,” he heard Wirt mutter under his breath as he vomited again into the toilet.

“Are you okay in there?” I ask through the door.

“No” I hear the response from the other side of the door. It’s been going on for the last week, every morning he wakes up, vomits, feels fine, eats lots and continues with the day. Melody went to the store saying she knew what was wrong with Wirt.

“Wirt, Dipper!!!” she screams from downstairs, “I’m coming up”. She comes up and enters the bathroom alongside me. 

“Wirt have you by any chance had a lover?” she asks, causing Wirt to blush whilst nodding “I suspected this, Wirt can you take this test and Dipper” she turns to me “you as well”.

Wirt walks into the bathroom and stays in there for like 10 minutes.

“Wirt, can I come in?” no responses, she still goes in and I follow. Wirt is sitting on the toilet repeating a single sentence.

“Three months it is not possible, three months” he looks up “I’m around three months pregnant,” he says to us. Melody pats him on the shoulder if he’s three months, he conceived most likely in February, it’s May 1, I reckon around November he’ll give birth.

I take the test, I also come back positive but this time I’m only a month and a couple of weeks, I’m not far off Wirt. I’ve conceived around March, says Melody so I’ll give birth in December. But that’s also the time I left.

I ran away whilst pregnant with Bill’s child.


	2. The Births

Wirt’s POV

I can’t believe it, I’ve been pregnant for three months!!! And I haven’t even noticed!. Sure I’ve morning sickness, wanting to eat more, headaches and now that I think about it I have gained weight. Okay, I really should have noticed.

“On the bright side our children will be friends,” said Dipper, trying to lighten up the mood whilst standing sweeping the floor.

“Have you had any symptoms?” I ask whilst dusting, he nods his head.

“Yes, I’ve been getting a lot more headaches and needed to go to the toilet more”. I just nod my head and continue to dust.

-  
May 31

I’ve stopped having morning sickness whilst Dipper had started a couple of weeks back but seems to be calming down with it. Both of us have started going to bed much earlier than usual. Luckily when Soos heard of our condition he continued to let us live here not that I thought that he was going to kick us out, he’s a very nice man. We’ve been doing all the same jobs and nothing has changed besides the morning sickness and that it's much more obvious that we are pregnant now. 

\-   
July 10 

Both of us have stopped having morning sickness, though my feet have started to become swollen.

I sit down on my bed, massaging my feet. My stomach has started growing and soon the doctor says I’ll start to feel the baby kick. Both me and Dipper have decided to keep our baby's genders a secret. Suddenly I feel something in my stomach that I haven’t felt before, I don’t feel it again for a couple of minutes until I feel it again. 

It’s a kick

My babies are kicking for the first time. I smile to myself they’re really strong.

Suddenly, the door of the shop opens and I hear footsteps coming upstairs.

“How was the ultrasound ?” I asked as I entered the room only to stop at the sight of Dipper, looking down at his belly. His belly is much larger than mine even though he’s further behind. 

“It was good,” he acknowledged, still looking down at his stomach “I found out some interesting news”.

“What is it?” I inquired

“I’m pregnant with twins” he responds 

“Dipper that’s great!!!” I exclaim excitedly “you're going to have two children”

“Yeah”

“ cheer up, Dipper, you're going to have two children, you're going to have a family”

“ Yeah” he smiled at that, I think that he remembered his childhood alongside his family.

\-   
September 1

I lay down in my bed, trying to get some sleep. I almost had an incident with one of Bill’s guards. The memory of today replayed in my mind. 

I had gone out to get supplies. I walked into the supermarket, roaming the aisles, searching for the items I need for different meals. When I notice a man in the yellow castle guard uniform walking the aisles. The Yellow Castle guards work for Bill, I couldn’t put my finger on why they would be here in Gravity Falls.

Suddenly the man looked in my direction. I quickly turned around pretending to not have seen him, he walked over in my direction.

“Hello, I'm part of the Yellow Castle guards, I am searching for a man called Dipper Pines” I started to panic inside but didn’t show it. “Would you know who that is?” 

“No I’m sorry I haven’t come across a Dipper” I replied calmly, he seemed satisfied with that answer, but he turned back around “what’s your name?” he asked.

I quickly responded “I’m Wyatt” It's close to my name, so it is not internally a lie. He leaves with that and I continue with my shopping, trying to calm down on the inside. Thank god, it wasn’t a guard from the black castle guard, they all know exactly what I look like so they would have identified me almost immediately. I left the shop after paying and went straight back to the mystery shack to tell Dipper what happened. As we unpacked I told him everything.

“Bill’s still searching for you” he smiled but then his smile soured at the thought of Bill.

“Do you miss him?” I ask

“Every day” he responds “do you?”

“Yes”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper’s POV

November 16 

At noon, Wirt woke me up, telling me that he thinks that he was going into labour. I called Soos admittedly, who brought around the car with Melody in it and drove us straight to the hospital.

“Are you okay Wirt” I yell to the back of the car

“Yes if you get me there on time” he screamed back

We eventually made it into the hospital and Wirt was immediately taken off to a birthing room to give birth in. I’m not allowed in the room due to the state of my pregnancy, Soos and I sat outside the room waiting for news. I can hear Melody telling Wirt to push.

Suddenly everything goes silent in the room and then I can hear a cry, Wirt’s given Birth. The nurse comes out, asking us to come in.

I walk in to see Wirt who looks sweaty and tired holding a bundle in his arms. 

“It’s a girl,” he says happily tired “come on over”

I sit next to Wirt on a chair, he hands over the baby and the nurse instructs me on how to hold the child. She’s a mixture of both her parents, she has black hair like her father with all of Wirt’s facial features, she’s going to be a great beauty when she grows up. I look up at Wirt who tiredly looks down at his daughter, with pride all over his face.

After Melody and Soos took turns holding the baby, Melody passed the baby back to Wirt.

“What’s her name?” asked Melody

Wirt looked down thinking for a minute, I don’t think that he thought of any names.

“Rose,” he says “ her name is Rose”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wirt’s POV

December 5

It’s been 19 days since my little Rose's birth and today Dipper has given birth to his twins. Rose is being taken care of by Melody whilst I visit him in the hospital. I enter his room to find him holding one of the babies and the other is in a crib next to the bed. I walk over to a chair, he smiles to acknowledge me.

“Hello Wirt, these are my two boys”

“Dipper that delightful,” I say. smiling with Dipper’s permission I pick up one of the twins from the crib. He seems to be the smaller of the two, he has blonde hair with blue eyes like his father.

“What’s their name?” I ask him as I rock the baby 

“Your holding Pine” he answers and “this is William” “William is the oldest and Pine is the youngest”.

I take a look at William, he’s got brown hair and blue eyes like his mother.

When these two are older they’ll be trouble makers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper’s POV

It has been three years since the children's birth and four since we left the castle. The children have grown so much. The twins both have grown so much since they were born that I can hardly believe that they’re three years old. Both have different personalities from each other, Pine is a very quiet little boy who likes reading and exploring. He was the first of the three children to walk and constantly would go looking for new places. He loves going on walks and looking at different types of animals. William is much more outgoing, very social, loves talking to people about everything. He loves playing games and like his brother loves going on walks.

I watch as the boys play hide and seek with their cousin, Rose. Rose has grown up to have long black hair with most of Wirt’s facial features. She is a very curious child with both her parents' intelligence and inquisitive nature.

The three children have gotten along almost instantly since birth which both me and Wirt are thrilled about that.

Wirt comes out of the back door with a plate of homemade cookies which the children run over to admittedly.

“Thanks, uncle Wirt,” says the boys, “Thank you, mummy,” says Roses as she hugs Wirt before grabbing a cookie.

Wirt turns to me “Dipper, do you want one?”

“Thanks,” I say as I grab a cookie. The children sit on the patio whilst eating. I looked at my two boys, they reminded me so much of Bill. Oh Bill how I miss him, but he’s probably married off to someone else now. The boys will one day want to meet their father and perhaps when the time comes I’ll have the guts to tell Bill about his children.

“Dipper we're out of milk,” he says to me as he sits down in a chair next to me. “What would you like me to do?” I ask he gives me a look, I smile at him “I’ll go buy some”.

“Boys” they turn to me “yes mummy,” says William. 

“I’m going to the shops, be good boys for your uncle”

“Okay mummy” he replies “we will” add Pine before they continue to play with their cousin.

I walked to the stores and entered the shops, once inside I went searching for the milk but stopped at the sight in front of me.

It was Bill’s guards

Luckily the milk wasn’t close by to them so I quickly walked to the milk and grabbed some and went to the counter, waiting to pay. Unluckily the employee took much longer then I would have liked to sort out the customer ahead of me. The guards went to the counter two aisles down but I surprisingly could hear their conversation.   
“ Have you heard, prince Bill still refuses to marry until he finds his lover?” said the first one. The second jumped in “and so does prince Beast, neither are married”.

The first one continued “ even the council wants the boys to be found, they say that they don’t care anymore as long as they start producing heirs as soon as possible”.

“The price for finding them has jumped. it was 50 million it’s now 1 billion dollars. Imagine getting that amount of money just for finding someone.”

I can’t believe it Bill and Beast are still looking for us! It’s been years. I pay for the milk and walk off noticing the guards looking in my direction, I give them a quick smile and continue home.

Not notice the look they gave each other and the third one whispering 

“Is that him!”


	3. The finding out

Wirt’s POV

After the morning's events, Dipper came back and told me what happened. He said that they didn’t seem to recognize him but that we still needed to be careful about what we do. 

A couple of days later, during one of the tours, three guys entered and started looking around. Dipper was dealing with the other tourists so I walked up to them, ready to answer any of their questions.

“Hello, welcome to the mystery shack, is there anything you need help with or would like to know?”

“No, not right now,” the first one said, “we're just going to look around and then join the tour”. The first two walked off but the third one stayed behind.

“What’s your name?” he asked me. I was taken aback a bit but answered with my new name.

“Wyatt” 

“ Okay Wyatt and how long have you lived here for?”

“ four years” he nodded and continued to look around at the different options. Rose came out and pulled me on the shirt. 

“Mummy I’m hungry”

“ okay will get you something to eat,” I say as I take hold of her hand and walk her into the kitchen. I grab some crackers from the top shelf and give them to her, she smiles happily up at me. 

“Thanks, mummy,” she says before running up the stairs to her cousins. I walk out of the room back to the shop to find that the tour is ending. The man from before walks up to me again.

“So you have a daughter,” he says “I have a daughter as well”.

“Thanks very nice,” I say back.

“Do you have a husband?” he asks. I stand there not internally certain on what to say. Why does he want to know? Should I answer truthfully? Is he flirting with me? When Lucifer used to flirt with me it wasn’t like this. I decided to go along with the story that I and Dipper agreed too.

“No, my boyfriend who's my daughter's father died when I was pregnant. I moved here to restart my life”. I look over at Dipper, who is also talking to one of the men, it seems that William has come searching for him because he’s started chatting to the man. Suddenly Pine quietly comes walking down the stairs, with his yellow blanky in his hand. Once Dipper notices him he dismisses himself and William, grabbing William hand and walking straight over to Pine who looked glad to see his mum. The man originally talking to me walked over to the second man and they started chatting. Dipper took the twins upstairs and the man after nodding at his friend walked back over to me.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he said to me “ and please tell your friend that mine enjoyed talking to him”.

“I will,” I say smiling, trying to hide my relief. He leaves, after years of not seeing him, I’m still in love with the Beast. 

With that, the two men left and without realizing it, we had just blown our cover.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bill’s POV

It’s been four years since Dipper disappeared. The council now doesn’t care who I marry as long as I start producing heirs as soon as possible. They can throw as many possible suitors at me as possible, but I’ll refuse them all. I will never love again until I know what happened to Dipper. I pray every day that Dipper’s alive.

Lucifer enters the room walking over to his throne, a sad expression on his face. Today’s the fourth anniversary of their disappearance, like me he refuses to marry as well. Which for the council is considered an even bigger issue because besides Lucifer there is no one else to inherit the throne. Which is bull-shit because our uncle, even though he didn’t marry, did have multiple kids. If I need to I’ll make them legitimate and add them onto the succession.

A trumpet noise blared on the other side of the door. The doors were opened as three of my guards entered the room walking down the red carpet and bowed at the end.

“Rise,” I say and they quickly comply. “What is your business?”

The one in the middle stepped forward “your majesty” he says “we think we have found Dipper and Wirt”. Both Lucifer and I froze. Is this happening? After four years, have they been found?.

“Continue”

“We were at a store in Gravity Falls, when we saw a brown-haired man with blue eyes, we thought that we might have seen a little bit of the big dipper on his head but we weren't certain. Two days later we went to the Mystery Shack where we saw the man again, when we went back to the hotel, looked up the poster of him and your majesty, we are certain that this is the same man”.

I can’t believe it, Dipper’s been found!!!

“What about Wirt?” said Lucifer, hope on his face, this is the first time I’ve seen it on his face in years.

The second man stepped forward “yes, we think we’ve found him as well, he was also working at the Mystery Shack …” he paused.

“What is it, men?” I loudly speak, they're all hiding something.

“Sir they weren’t alone” Dipper took a lover. Panic spread on both of our faces, this couldn’t be true. The soldiers saw the panic on your faces and continued “They had children”.

“They had children” repeated Beast

“What!” I yell “what does that even mean!!!”

“They have children Sir” cries the third one “ the Dipper one has twin boys and Wirt has a daughter which I heard was named Rose? Yeah I think it was Rose and sirs we think they're your children”, He finishes.

Dipper had my children, I can’t believe it.

“Thank you, men, me and my brother will go to this Mystery Shack and you three will split the reward for your good services”

“Thank you, Sir,” they all say at the same time and exit.

I turn to Lucifer who's for the first time in years is smiling and I mean truly smiling. I call one of the councillors,“ Sir Gideon, plan a royal trip to Gravity Falls, we will be visiting the Mystery Shack and we will see for ourselves if they are them. Ohh and also please split the money three ways and give it to those men after the trip if it’s Dipper and Wirt. Arrange for the visit to occur next week”. He wrote it all down before leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV - A week later

We prepare to open the shack, doing all the chores, the three kids have all started to help. William, Pine and Rose put the stocks up on display whilst we sweep and dust. I check the time, it’s 8:30 am the shops supposed to open at 9:00 am. Today Melody and Soos are doing all the tours whilst we work at the gift shop. Me and Wirt love these days because it means that we get to spend time with the children. We know when to come down due to the bell that has been installed. There's a door behind the counter which we enter and exit through instead of the other stairs which we have installed so that the stairs go up making it look like just a wall. We added that when the children started walking because they would try to walk downstairs whilst we were working and we were afraid that they would fall and injure themselves. 

Soos walks into the room “hey dudes”

“Hey Soos” we both responded and the children smiled and waved at him.

“Have you heard of the royal visit?” he asked us. We gave each other a look “No” I responded, “we hadn’t”. 

“Yeah, they arrived in Gravity Falls on Sunday, something about important business that they have to intend too”. “They went to that fancy seafood place for dinner, you know the one where they serve live lobsters at.” 

“That seems right for princes,” says Wirt

“Yeah, but a rumour has circulated saying that the princes went to the Greasy Diner for lunch and had multiple plates whilst they hardly touched their food at the other restaurant”.

I smile, that sounds exactly like Bill.

“Are we going to meet the King and prince?” asks William excitedly “can I ask to be a knight?”

“I’m not entirely sure William” I answer “he might not visit”

“Ohh,” he says, a pout on his face “but if he does come can I?”.  
You’ll be put in a much higher position then Knight, I feel like saying to him but I don’t and responded “of course you can” he smiles widely at that.

“Time to go upstairs, the shacks going to open soon!” the children run upstairs, with Wirt following them. I look up at the time again it's now 8:56, I might as well open up. I unlock the door to see multiple limos coming down the road to the Mystery Shack. The first Limo stops and out steps the man that I never thought I would see again.

Bill

Wearing a gold and black tuxes that suits him, the limo drives off probably trying to find parking, the next limo stopped and out stepped the Beast. They walk down the pathway, Soos appears and I tell them that there are guests. He walks outside and greets them. I sprint upstairs and close the doors behind me, smiling at the top of the stairs when I see the kids and quickly walking over to Wirt who’s reading a book.

I sit in the chair next to him ad quietly whisper “we’ve got a problem”

“What sort of problem?” he asks, still reading his book.

“Don’t freak out in front of the children”

“Okay”

“Bill and Beast are downstairs” he looked up with alarm on his face, he saw Rose look at him and brightly smiled before turning to me and calmly whispered “What!!!”.

“Yeah”

“Really”

“Really”

“What do we do?” he asks

“First, kids can’t go downstairs, Second, only one of us goes downstairs and Third, whoever goes down needs to use their new name, cover themselves up and don’t act as if you have any idea who they are”. “Keep up the story, it's been working for us so far”. Wirt looked up, thinking.

“I don’t think it has,” he says

“What!”

“Those men we were talking too, were they the guys from the shops that belong to Bill’s guard”. OMG, they were.

“If they were then that important business might be us and…” he paused “they already know who we are and that our acting skills aren’t going to save us now”.

After 20 minutes of sitting there with the children.

The bell rings


	4. Being Found

Dipper’s POV

I slowly walk downstairs, praying that they won’t be able to recognize me quickly. When I arrive at the bottom of the stairs, I see a whole bunch of impatient customers, all nobles. I admittedly start dealing with them, quickly going through the line, I get into a pattern, ask them about their day, scan the items, they pay for it, I give back the items in a bag with the receipts and start serving the next people. I hardly noticed the man slip past me, walking upstairs and that everyone was leaving the shop until there was no one left.

I sigh, he didn’t get any souvenirs, I turned around to come face to face with Bill. he had closed the door and with his sudden appearances I fell backwards, he grabbed me by the waist keeping me upright.

“Well well well, look as if I’ve found you, my Pinetree” he whispers, smiling widely at seeing me before hugging me. “You’ve got no idea, how much I’ve missed you!!!”.

“I missed you too” I whisper before starting to cry “I really have” I cry onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left” I mutter, he just shh me and tells me it’s all right. After crying for some more, I wipe away my tears, “there are some people who you might want to meet?” I say to him.

“ I’d love too,” he said back and we walked upstairs, to find Wirt and Beast having their reunion and Rose finally meeting her father. Wirt signalled to my room, I assumed that was where the boys were, I walked quietly into the room to find, Pine’s sleeping on my bed with his giraffe and William reading a book. He looked up and ran over to me, hugging my knees. 

“I’d like you to meet someone William,” I say to him as I pick him up. Bill comes into the room and William looks up at him, saying “are you the king!!!” to Bill.

“Yes” he responded, smiling, “and I’m also your dad”. William's face turned to shock even though it was much cuter and he tried to hug Bill from my arms, I passed him over to Bill who happily took him. “ Daddy, daddy” he cheered as he hugged him. A massive smile spread across Bill’s face, he was thrilled about how William reacted to meeting him. 

I walked over to Pine’s and quietly shook him, whilst Bill and William talked. Pine very quickly wakes up and admittedly jumps onto the floor and stands behind my legs, at the sight of a new person in the room. Bill looked disappointed at that, he got down on one knee putting William down and speaking quietly to Pines.

“Hi, buddy” Pine looked at him, “I’m your dad”.

“Dad” he repeats, he steps out from behind my leg. Looking up at me for guidance, I nodded my head signalling that’s it okay and he walked forward. Bill opened his arms and Pine went into them, hugging him. “What’s your name?” Bill asks, “I’m Pine” he responds.

Bill looks up at me “Pine” he repeats, I think that he knows why I picked it, I smile at him. He looks back down at the kids “well you two I’m going to start being in your life from now on, I promise”. Both boys smile and I could hear Bill whisper under his breath, “my family”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV - during the reunion

I heard footsteps come back up the stairs after around 10 minutes. It seems that Dipper didn’t have any encounters with the princes, I sigh and continue to read my book. Suddenly I see a shadow looming over me, I look up to come eye to eye with Lucifer.

“Lucifer” I whisper, he looks down at me with tears and soon I’m crying as well. I stand up hugging him, apologizing for leaving over and over again whilst he just mutters that it's okay and to never scare him like that again. 

Rose comes over “mummy” she says, I lift her and place her in Lucifer’s arms “darling this is your father”.

“Daddy,” she says before hugging him tightly. Lucifer is overjoyed at how happy Rose is to see him. I take the boys to Dippers bedroom and eventually Bill and Dipper walk up the stairs, going straight into the room to introduce the children to their father.

“There's only one thing I want to ask you, Wirt,” says the Beast, “and what’s that”. I responded.

“Will you come back with me and be my bride?” I smile brightly “yes oh yes” I kiss him. Everything’s perfect, “oh but I will have to quit my job” he chuckles at that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Dipper’s POV - four more years later

Wirt, Beast, Bill and I sit under the Pine tree’s watching the children run around playing tag. The children adjusted very well to the castle and have come to consider it as home, even though they miss the Mystery shack but Soos and Melodies visits are delightful surprises that all of us enjoy. 

William was thrilled to discover that someday he was going to become king and his first declaration was that Pines and Rose, will be his councillors when he’s king, Bill was amused at that. They sprint around the field, dodging William who was in before the youngest of Wirt’s children takes a tumble before getting straight back up and running away from William. 

Since we came back, Wirt and Beast have added a new member to their family, Bella. She is exactly like her parents and older sister, cheeky, clever and very happy. Her third birthday was last week and we had a massive celebration for it, with a large cake that was designed to look like a rainbow. Her birthday gift was a pony which she has been so excited to ride for the last week.

The children have started horse riding, William and Rose are okay but Pines and Bella are naturals. Their father’s say that they take after them and Wirt and I can’t really deny it.

Since both Bill and Beast missed out on the children's early life they both have insisted on spending as much time with their children as possible. They participated in absolutely everything with the children, horse riding, their education, playtime and even tuck them into bed almost every night. They’re both great father’s, I look down at my massive stomach, smiling. Bill was so excited when I told him that I was pregnant and the baby would be born in July. 

The William and Pines were also thrilled about having a new younger sibling. The kids are making bets on what gender it's going to be. The boys want a younger brother whilst Rose and Bella want a female cousin, they’ll just have to wait to find out.

I look over at Wirt and Beast, I’m so glad that the arranged marriage for Wirt was cancelled and that he was able to finally marry Beast. Their wedding was beautiful and after all, they went through I’m glad they finally got their happy ending.

Just as Bill and I got ours.

“What are you thinking about?” asks Bill, he lifts me into his lap and I lean my head on his shoulder. 

“Everything” I responded “and how lucky it was that you two found us”.

“I’m glad we found you as well”


End file.
